A Nightmare On Blithe Hollow
by adventurewinx
Summary: Norman's town is threatened by Freddy Krueger. With the help of Courtney, Alvin, Neil and Mitch. He needs to use his gift of speaking to the dead. Will they stop him from killing everybody?
1. The First Nightmare

A Nightmare On Blithe Hollow

Chapter 1: The First Nightmare

A girl named Ellen was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. Her brother pounded on the door, shouting to her. "Ellen! I need to pee!" Ellen paused and groaned.

"Not now! I'm busy!" Ellen continued to brush her teeth. A minute later, she opened the door and glared at her brother "There. Happy?" She ran to her bed and started reading her book about zombies. Then, her eyes began to flutter, and fell asleep.

Soon, she woke up and her room was dark, her brother wasn't in the bed. "Jimmy?" She walked around and came downstairs, she found her family missing. "Mom? Dad?" She walked outside and found herself in the preschool. Then, she saw 3 children singing a nursery rhyme.

_One, two ,Freddy's coming for you.  
Three, four, better lock your doors.  
Five, six, grab your crucifix.  
Seven, eight, stay up all night.  
Nine, ten, don't sleep again._

"What the?" She got confused and bumped into an younger version of herself. They began to hide and she heard "4...3...2...1." She turned around and saw a burned man with scars, a red and green sweater, a fedora and a clawed hand. "Ready or not, here I come!" He saw Ellen, and Ellen ran away with her terrified. She hid and looked behind if he followed her, then she turned around and saw him in front of her.

She tried to run, but he grabbed her and stabbed her in the stomach. "Who are you?" The man gave an evil smile.

"I am Freddy Krueger, your worst nightmare!" He stabbed her again, in the heart, Ellen gasped for air, and knelt down, and died.

The next morning, Jimmy woke up with a yawn "Good morni-"He stopped when he saw Ellen, dead and blood all over her. "Ellen! Mom! Dad!" He cryed.

(Title shows)


	2. Normans Nightmare

Norman's Nightmare

Norman woke up with a yawn, and put on his zombie slippers. He walked slowly to the quiet bathroom and picked up a brush and brushed his teeth, it's weekend, he got warmed up and saw his grandmother waving to him in the stairs. He went to the kitchen and saw his mother, cooking eggs and bacon while Perry, his father, is reading a newspaper and Courtney talked on the phone with her friend.

Sandra turned to see Norman and smiled "Morning Norman! Eggs and Bacon for breakfast, did you greet grandma?" She, Perry and Courtney and everyone believed that he can speak to ghosts in _ParaNorman_.

Norman smiled "Yes I did mom, yummy eggs and bacon too." He said cheerfully and he sat down and chewed up. His father looked up from his newspaper.

"Morning son." He said and smiled at his son. Norman smiled back. Courtney hanged up and said "Hey Norman! You look cheerful today." Norman replied "Oh, it was nothing. Really." He finished up as he said it and headed to the living room. He got the black remote on the side of the TV and turned it on, he watched the morning news.

The news reporter appeared "_Good morning citizens of Blithe Hollow, we have breaking news. A 12-year old girl name Ellen Parker had died just today from an unknown cause. Her mother explained that she was alive last night and fell asleep, they would have believed she committed suicide. Good day everyone, and look out for afternoon news, thank you."_

Norman banged the door open and screamed "Ellen Parker has died!" They stopped and gasped in shock "How could this have happened? She was your classmate, right?" Norman nodded when his mom said that.

"I don't know how she died, but it's a real mystery, it said that either she committed suicide or something else." He continued the story to his folks.

Afternoon later, he heard the door and Neil was there "Hey Norman, have you heard the news?" Norman nodded "Yeah, Ellen Parker died of an unknown cause."

Neil nodded "Exactly! I had a crush on her since, and she has to go away." His eyes filled with tears. Norman put his arm over his friend "I'm sorry Neil, people have to move on." Neil smiled and said "I gotta go. Bye Norman!" Norman waved at his friend.

That night, Norman brushed his teeth and spit and jumped and swiped out a Zombie Magazine from under the bed. He began to read it, minutes later, he yawned and closed it, turned of the lights and fell asleep.

Soon, he woke up and found himself in a school, in the hallways. He saw 3 children singing a rhyme, just like what Ellen saw.

_One, two ,Freddy's coming for you.  
Three, four, better lock your doors.  
Five, six, grab your crucifix.  
Seven, eight, stay up all night.  
Nine, ten, don't sleep again._

Norman moved closer, and asked "Excuse me? Where am I?" The children continued, not minding him. They stopped, and looked at him, and the walls were crumbling and the school was shaking, and the walls turned red, and the school transformed into a boiler room. "Hello?" Norman asked. His voice echoed.

Suddenly, he heard an evil laugh. And it stopped. He didn't hear it again. And the lights turned out by itself, when it turned back on, Norman turned around, and saw Freddy Krueger, the one who killed Ellen Parker. "Im Freddy Krueger, your worst nightmare!" He raised his razor hands and tried to stab Norman, but he missed. Norman ran and ran but Freddy catched up with him, and slashed his arm.

Norman woke up and sighed in relief, then, he said "Ow!" He took of his sleeve and saw the wound that was in his dream, it's bleeding. "Huh? How can this appear if it only appeared in my dream?" Sandra opened the door as Norman wondered "Norman! What happened to your arm?!" Sandra screamed as she saw the wound.

"Im fine mom, it's just that, I woke up and saw a wound. I don't know what happened." Sandra took him downstairs and gave him alcohol to dry the wound and put a bandage on it.

"There, you feel better?" Sandra asked. Norman nodded, then, he had an idea. "Wait Mom! I can speak to Ellen's ghost and ask her who killed her!"

He ran out of the door and went to Ellen's house. He opened the door and spoke "Hello? Ellen, show your ghost to me." Suddenly, a green ghost appeared. "Ellen!" Norman said excitedly. Ellen smiled "Yup, why are you here Norman?"

Norman asked her "Who killed you?" Ellen turned away for a while. Then answered "Freddy Krueger."

**What will happen? Will another person get killed? Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
